bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Taishiro Toyomitsu
ヒーロー|Bīemuai Hīrō}} |epithets= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Fat Adsorption |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero Policeman (Former) |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 132 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= yes }} ヒーロー ファットガム|Bīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}} is a Pro Hero. He employs Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima for their internship. Appearance Fat Gum is a big, rotund man, who has a large mouth and black markings over his eyes. Beneath his fat, he has a rather muscular build. His costume consists of a zippered hood, gloves and metallic boots. Personality Fat Gum appears to be constantly hungry, which leads him to eat a lot. He is overall very friendly towards civilians and other fellow Heroes. He also recognizes potential when he sees it. Fat Gum can be playful, but also serious when the situation demands it. Because of the time he spent working for the police, Fat Gum is very knowledgeable about underworld trends and ways to identify them. Fat Gum is a very emotional person who rushes to do the right thing. He can be quite impulsive, especially when lives are at stake. Because of that, he is rather impatient, disapproving of operations that take too long to devise. History Prior to being a Pro Hero, Fat Gum worked with the police and was familiar with cases involving Quirk enhancing drugs. Synopsis Internship Arc Quirk and Abilities Fat Adsorption: Fat Gum's obese body can adhere to anything and force objects to sink into him. His fat can also store kinetic energy, which he can convert into muscle at he cost of his fat. However, he appears to have a limit on how much energy he can store in his fat. Moves * Spear: After absorbing several blows, Fat Gum can turn all of the absorbed force into a "spear", allowing him to deal back all of the impact he took as a single hit. Doing so burns his defense-fat and takes a massive amount of energy, turning him into a more slender version of himself. Enhanced Strength: Fat Gum is shown to have above average strength as he was able to grab hold of multiple villains and keep them in his grip while using his Quirk. He can also crush two pieces of hard candy with his bare hand. Enhanced Durability: Fat Gum has great durability thanks to his Quirk. Fat Gum was able to take several assaults from Rappa's powerful speedy punches and was able to keep standing, whereas Eijiro's maximum Hardening was barely able to defend against one of Rappa's assaults. Enhanced Agility: Despite his stature, Fat Gum's speed is rather quick as he was able to react quickly against troubling situations. Relationships Tamaki Amajiki Fat Gum employed Tamaki for his internship and has since worked together with him. The relationship between the two can be deemed as friendly, though Tamaki seems to perceive their work relationship a little more negatively, particularly when they discuss his fragile mentality. As he has worked with Tamaki personally, Fat Gum sees a lot of potential in Tamaki, praising his abilities to be above most pro heroes. But he also understands Tamaki's flaws and weaknesses and is shown to be concerned for Tamaki when he is placed under a lot of pressure. Nevertheless, he demonstrates a great deal of confidence in Tamaki despite his hesitation, as he allowed Tamaki to face off against three villains on his own. Eijiro Kirishima Fat Gum employed Kirishima through Tamaki's recommendation. Fat Gum sees a great deal of potential in Kirishima and praises his prowess. After the battle against Rappa and Tengai, Fat Gum admitted that he had underestimated Eijiro and acknowledged his manly heart. Sir Nighteye The two pro heroes are acquainted with one another and recognize each other's abilities. However, Fat Gum's overly emotional personality conflicts with Nighteye's calculative nature. Fat Gum does not approve of Nighteye's calculating methods, as seen during their meeting regarding Eri and the Eight Precepts of Death. Trivia *Fat Gum's shape and appearance resembles a Matryoshka doll. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Police Force Category:Stubs Category:Fatgum's Hero Office